Who is That Inside of Me?
by usamethyst
Summary: Eren adalah pemuda biasa, setidaknya itu sebelum liburan musim panas tiba. Semenjak mengalami kecelakaan Eren merasa ada sosok lain yang mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ada sosok lain yang merasuki raganya. Bagaimana kisah hidupnya setelah itu? RiRen. Samurai!AU, time slip. Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

'_Sebelum libur musim panas aku hanyalah pemuda berumur 15 tahun biasa, pelajar biasa, bocah yang suka membuat onar seperti anak lelaki pada umumnya,'_

"Hei bocah."

'_Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika kecelakaan itu menimpaku,'_

"Kau tuli, hei bocah tengik?"

'_Dan _dia_ mengambil alih setengah kontrol tubuhku,'_

"Cih, bocah sialan. Cepat buka matamu, kau akan terlambat."

'_Kau… siapa?'_

.

.

.

**Who is That Inside of Me?**

T. Supranatural, Drama. Standart disclaimer applied!

_Warning: typos, BL, arwah!Levi, Samurai!AU, time slip, dkk._

(PS: baca sambil dengerin lagu OP Tokyo Ghoul yang pertama).

.

.

.

1st Personality:

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas…

Musim panas dengan matahari yang bersinar begitu terik membuat banyak orang memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumahnya, siapa juga orang waras yang mau berkeliaran saat matahari bersinar begitu teriknya? Hanya orang gila yang akan melakukannya.

Termasuk dirinya yang sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sebuah kalender tampak kotor oleh beberapa coretan. Liburan musim panas hanya tinggal seminggu dan pemuda itu belum menyelesaikan satu pun tugas liburannya.

Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu meneguk segelas _orange juice_ dingin dengan brutal, kerongkongannya sudah tidak tahan dengan siksaan sinar matahari yang menyengat sekujur tubuhnya. Entah kenapa musim panas kali itu adalah musim panas paling panas yang pernah dilaluinya sepanjang lima belas tahun hidupnya. Manik _emerlad_-nya menatap malas ke arah tugas yang diberikan sang wali kelas untuk ia kerjakan selama liburan. Sepertinya kipas angin tidak begitu membantu karena udara panas mengalahkan angin sejuk dari kipas angin yang sedang menyala dengan liarnya hingga tampak seperti pisau berputar yang mampu memotong daging. Kembali pada tugas liburannya yang supersulit, pemuda itu mengacak-acak surai _berunette_-nya setelah putus asa.

"Seandainya Mikasa masih tinggal di sini, pasti akan lebih mudah untuk menyalin tugasnya." Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Mikasa adalah nama teman sekelas sekaligus sepupunya, Mikasa tadinya tinggal menumpang di rumah keluarganya sehingga ia bisa dengan mudahnya memanfaatkan kepintaran gadis tersebut. Toh yang bersangkutan juga tidak pernah keberatan jika ia manfaatkan. Sayang sekarang Mikasa sudah pindah ke rumah baru yang jaraknya sekitar 1,5 km dari rumahnya "Apa aku harus ke rumah barunya?" pemuda itu bertanya entah pada siapa kemudian menggeleng dan menjawabnya sendiri. "Cuaca di luar seperti neraka, keluar sama saja bunuh diri."

Kedua tangannya terlipat angkuh, matanya tertutup oleh kedua kelopak matanya. matanya masih terpejam, sementara surai coklat kayu itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Sudah kuputuskan!" pemuda itu bergegas mengambil tas punggungnya dan memasukkan tugas serta beberapa peralatan tulis yang dibutuhkannya. Ia berniat menantang maut dengan berjalan kaki sejauh 1,5 km menuju rumah baru sepupunya tersebut. Benar-benar pemuda pemberani yang suka menantang maut.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia berhenti di bawah kerindangan pohon hanya untuk bersembunyi dari sinar matahari yang begitu ekstrem hari itu, entah sudah berapa botol minuman mineral yang ia habiskan. Rumah baru Mikasa dan keluarganya hanya tinggal tiga blok dari tempatnya berdiri, di depan sebuah patung berbentuk aneh.

Pedang? Atau pisau daging? Ia sendiri tidak tau dengan pasti bentuk apa itu, tidak pernah ada yang tau bentuk apa itu sebenarnya. Bahkan yang membuatnya saja tidak ada yang tau, patung itu benar-benar patung misterius. Menurut kabar yang beredar, patung itu dibuat ribuan tahun lalu, apa tujuan dan siapa yang membuatnya tidak ada yang tau persis.

'_Eren.'_

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda bernama Eren itu segera menoleh mencari sumber suara. Nihil, tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar tempatnya berdiri, lebih tepatnya ia sedang sendirian sekarang. Ia menoleh ke arah patung, jika tidak salah dengar sumber suaranya berasal dari dalam patung tersebut. Eren merasa jika bulu kuduknya berdiri semua, ia bergidik ngeri dan langsung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Baru selangkah ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tepat di tengah jalan saat itu ada motor oleng yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

Eren tidak dapat mengelak karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, motor itu dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik membuat tubuh pemuda lima belas tahun tersebut terpental membentur patung tadi. Langsung saja si pengemudi motor dengan panik turun dari motornya dan menatap Eren dengan panik, Eren sendiri sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran, darah segar mengalir dari dahinya.

'_Cih kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman berat karena menabrakku. Terutama pemuda cebol yang memakai kimono itu, ia mengejekku setelah temannya menabrakku? Menggelikan_.'

Kesadaran Eren mulai menjauh perlahan dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Sementara si pengemudi motor berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit dan ambulans.

"Halo? S-s-saya baru saja menabrak seorang remaja putra, a-apa yang harus saya perbuat? D-dia pingsan dan kepalanya berdarah!" ucapnya dengan ketakutan. Dari suaranya, sudah jelas jika ia adalah seorang wanita. Wanita itu melepas helmnya, membuat surai _blonde_-nya terekspose.

"Jika ada orang lain di sekitarmu, minta tolong untuk menghentikan pendarahan di kepalanya. Ambulans akan tiba kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang akan datang." Suara seorang wanita di seberang telepon yang sepertinya adalah seorang suster rumah sakit itu berusaha menenangkan si pengendara motor.

"A-anu, s-saya hanya seorang diri di sini."

.

.

.

_Gelap, bahkan ketika Eren sudah yakin kelopak matanya sudah terbuka. Tunggu, Eren merasa tangan dan kakinya seperti diikat kuat oleh sebuat tali tambang. Ah, Eren baru sadar jika matanya ditutupi kain sehingga ia tidah dapat melihat apa pun di hadapannya. Ia hanya dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Kursi yang terbuat dari besi itu menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan baginya. Badannya lemas, entah kenapa Eren merasakan perih yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan kenapa udaranya begitu dingin? Sebenarnya ia berada di mana sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Mimpikah?_

"_Kau baik-baik saja, bocah?"_

_Ahh, Eren ingat suara itu yang tadi memanggil namanya. Pasti ini semua ulah orang iseng. Pokoknya siapa pun itu, Eren akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Eren hanya diam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun sampai ia merasakan ada tangan yang terasa dingin sedang berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang menjeratnya._

_Matanya mulai menangkap cahaya, butuh beberapa saat bagi Eren untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang begitu terang. Cahaya lampu, berarti dirinya sedang berada di dalam ruangan. Apakah ia di rumah sakit saat ini? Tapi kenapa ia diikat pada sebuah kursi?_

_Fokus Eren teralih pada sesosok pria yang tingginya di bawah rata-rata. Jika Eren tidak salah ingat, pria itu yang tersenyum puas saat dirinya ditabrak motor beberapa saat yang lalu._

"_Oi." Suara alto milik pria itu mengagetkan indra pendengaran Eren. tidak salah lagi, ia adalah dalang dari semua kejahilan ini. Eren baru akan mengomel._

"…_." Mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Eren terus mencoba berteriak tetapi suaranya tetap tidak mau keluar. Seperti mimpi, seberapa keras kau mencoba berteriak, suaramu tetap tidak terdengar._

"_Cukup mengangguk jika kau baik-baik saja." suara itu kembali terdengar. "Lukamu cukup parah, akan kugendong sampai rumah." Sosok cebol itu menggendong Eren ala pengantin. Sungguh diluar dugaan jika pria itu mempunyai tenaga yang begitu besar sehingga dapat menggendong Eren yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dari pria tersebut._

_Ah memalukan, Eren berusaha meronta tetapi tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukannya. Entah kemana perginya semua staminanya, mungkin ini pengaruh kehilangan banyak darah karena kecelakaan tadi. Pasrah saja, pemuda umur lima belas tahun itu hanya bisa menatap kesal pria yang tampaknya miskin ekspresi tersebut._

_Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka sampai di rumah pria miskin ekspresi tadi. Eren langsung dibaringkan dan pria tadi menyiapkan beberapa obat untuk mengobati luka gores di sekujur tubuh Eren. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya saat pria miskin ekspresi itu mengobati luka Eren._

"_Orang tuamu sudah tiada karena aku lengah." Walau sekilas, manik emerlad Eren sempat menangkap ekspresi menyesalnya. Eren tidak tau kenapa pria itu kesal. "Maaf." Begitu lanjutnya._

_Ah tangan Eren mengepal erat, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tunggu, Eren bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa komando dari Eren, seakan sudah mengikuti skenario yang ada._

_Pria itu menatap Eren. Kedua manik gelapnya bertemu dengan emerlad milik Eren. Tenggelam, Eren tenggelam dalam manik gelap milik pria tersebut. Manik gelap itu seakan menyeret Eren untuk masuk ke dalam lubang tak berdasar di dalamnya._

"_Jadilah anak buahku." Permintaan atau ancaman, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, tetapi Eren mengangguk tanpa ijin yang bersangkutan._

_Ah, kali ini suara Eren yang keluar sendiri. Walau nyaris tak terdengar dan gemetar tetapi Eren yakin pria tadi mampu mengetahui kata apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Terbukti dengan senyuman kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat menghiasi wajah miskin ekspresinya._

'Terima kasih.'

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Suara alarm membuatnya tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Cahaya lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit kamarnya menyambut kesadaran sang empunya kamar. Tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai alarm, berniat mematikannya.

"Eren, ayo bangun!" suara sang ibu menggema sampai kamarnya.

Ah, ia lega karena sudah bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dan ia sudah bisa mengontrol seluruh tubuhnya kembali dengan sempurna.

'_Oi bocah.'_

Mata Eren membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara _alto_ itu lagi. Eren langsung bangun dari ranjangnya dan mencari-cari sosok pria miskin ekspresi yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata pria pada umumnya tersebut. Sip, kamarnya kosong. Hanya ada dirinya jadi ia simpulkan kalau suara tadi hanyalah halusinasinya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba, disusul sosok sang ibunda tercinta dengan _frying pan_ berisi telur dadar. Sang ibu tampak marah karena anaknya belum bersiap juga.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH, EREN!" semprotnya dengan cetar membahana di ruang kamar Eren, sebuah kap lampu tidur milik Eren tampak miring setelah ibu Eren menyemprot anaknya.

"S-sekolah?" Eren membeo kebingungan. "Bukankah masih seminggu lagi?"

"Kau mengigau? Ini sudah tanggal berapa?" Carla, ibu Eren menjewer kuping anaknya. "Cepat ganti baju dan sarapan." Begitu ucapnya sebelum pergi mendinggalkan Eren yang masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu? Ia terus bermimpi selama seminggu? Tidak, rasanya semuanya begitu singkat untuknya. Bagaimana dengan tugasnya? Eren segera mencari tugas musim panasnya, tepat di atas meja belajarnya dengan rapih dan bersih. Tunggu, siapa yang membersihkan kamarnya? Eren ingat betul sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan, kamarnya sangat berantakan dan kotor oleh sampah bungkus es. Sekarang kamarnya tampak begitu rapi dan bersih. Apa ibunya yang membereskan semuanya? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin ibunya membersihkan sampai sebersih ini.

'_Berterima kasihlah padaku, bocah tengik.'_

Eren menelan ludahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya. "Jangan-jangan…." Kakinya mulai bergetar. "Dimana kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" ujar Eren dengan lantang. Ia masih mencari-cari sosok yang muncul dalam mimpinya, sesosok pria berkimono hitam dengan motif daun bambu.

'_Kau tidak akan pernah menemukanku.'_

Eren mendecih sinis. "Karena aku tidak melihatmu? Jangan belagu!"

'_Bukan.' _

"Lalu karena apa?" Eren sedikit membentak, ia sudah hilang kesabaran.

Hening menyelimutnya yang masih tetap berdiri di tengah ruang kamarnya. Suara jam dinding seakan mengalunkan musik latar khusus untuknya. Jantung Eren berdegup dengan kencang, saking kencangnya suara degup jantungnya menyamai suara jam dinding. Pukul 07.35, Eren harus segera bersiap jika tidak ingin terlambat. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya menunggu jawaban dari pria itu juga. Baru saja tangan kanannya mencoba meraih seragam sekolah yang tergantung dikamarnya, suara itu kembali terdengar. Jawabannya membuat Eren kembali membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

'_Karena aku ada di dalam dirimu.'_

.

.

.

Terlambat saat hari pertama masuk bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, Eren harus menerima hukuman menulis puisi indah dari wali kelas mereka. Tugas yang tidak begitu sulit karena tugas musim panasnya selesai dengan sangat memuaskan, entah siapa yang menyelesaikannya. Kemudian Eren kembali terngiang kata-kata dari pria berkimono yang miskin ekspresi itu. Beruntung setelah mengucapkannya, Eren tidak mendengar kata apa pun lagi.

"Omong kosong." Decihnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Eren memilih untuk diam, ia tau siapa yang bertanya padanya. Kedua sahabatnya, Armin dan Mikasa.

Yang bersurai pirang memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi di depan tempat duduk Eren. "Kau sedikit aneh setelah kecelakaan itu."

Alis Eren sedikit terangkat saat sahabatnya mengungkit kecelakaan yang menimpanya tempo hari, atau seminggu yang lalu lebih tepatnya. "Maksudmu?"

Armin―pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan Mikasa saling bertatapan. Kemudian Armin kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau tidak mengenali kami semua, kau juga jadi suka bersih-bersih setelah kita belajar bersama, kau juga jadi pendiam, dan…" Armin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Mikasa menyela, gadis bersyal merah itu menatap Eren dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau aneh saat melewati patung misterius yang ada di dekat rumahku."

"Oh patung itu? Aneh bagaimana?" Eren meletakkan pensilnya di atas kertas putih yang seharusnya sudah berisi dengan puisi indah untuk dikumpulkan siang nanti.

Armin menatap gelagat Eren, kemudian kedua manik _shapire_-nya menatap wajah Eren seakan ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Kau berdiri dengan wajah sedih dengan tangan kananmu mengusap patung tersebut di tengah hujan deras tengah malam musim panas." Mikasa mengeratkan syalnya, sedikit ngeri sebenarnya mengungkin pemandangan tidak biasa waktu itu. "Kau terlihat seperti orang lain." Lirihnya.

Saat itu mungkin memang bukan dirinya yang menemui mereka, yang melakukan hal aneh dan yang membersihkan kamarnya. Mungkinkah pria berkimono itu?

'_Ya.'_

Eren tersentak kaget. Barusan ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Lagi, dan sampai kapan? Tidak, ia harus menghentikan suara yang kemungkinan besar hanya halusinasinya tersebut. "Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar." Kemudian pemuda bersurai kayu itu pergi meninggalkan kedua sohibnya.

.

.

.

Atap adalah tempat di mana Eren bisa berbicara dengan bagian lain dari dirinya. Setelah yakin jika ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di atap sekolah, Eren mulai membuka suara. "Kau…Siapa?"

'_Bosmu.'_

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Eren dengan emosi yang tak terbendungkan.

'_Aku serius.'_

"Ahaha, hahaha! Omong kosongmu itu lucu sekali!" eren tampak seperti orang gila saat ini.

'_Kau menyedihkan, bocah.'_

Kemudian tawa Eren pecah menjadi sebuah tangisan memilukan. "Seseorang sadarkan aku, tolong." Kemudian semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

_Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dua orang lelaki yang sedang berbicara, terdengar pula suara pengaduan dua bilah pedang. Sedikit memilukan telinga, Eren pun menutup kedua telinga menggunakan tangannya. Tunggu, di mana ia sekarang? Suasana ini, sepertinya persis seperti suasana dalam mimpinya. Eren memposisikan dirinya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Diam-diam ia mencuri dengar._

"_Bos, kalau dipikir-pikir aku tidak tau namamu." Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat pada lawan bertarungnya._

"_Levi, panggil saja begitu." Eren mengenal suara ini, suara alto seorang pria yang terus mengganggunya sampai ia kehilangan kesadaran._

'_Oh namanya Levi.' Batin Eren._

_PRANG_

_Pedang pemuda bersurai kayu itu terlepas dan terlempar ke arah Eren bersembunyi. Tertusuk pedang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, terlebih lagi pedangnya menembus badanmu dan tertancap di permukaan tanah. Tunggu, Eren baru menyadari jika tubuhnya tembus pandang. Apa-apaan ini? Ia sudah mati?_

"_Eren, ambil pedangmu. Kita lanjutkan setelah makan siang." Titah Levi yang kemudian dengan angkuhnya berjalan mendahului anak buahnya._

_Eren terperanjat. Barusan Levi memanggil namanya? apakah ia menyadari keberadaan Eren? jantungnya seakan berhenti sepersekian detik sampai pemuda bersurai coklat tadi menoleh ke arahnya dan menghampirinya―menghampiri pedangnya lebih tepatnya. Hal itu membuat Eren bertambah kaget saat mengetahui bahwa wajah mereka, rambut mereka, postur serta tinggi badan mereka sama persis. Nama mereka pun sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? pemuda tadi melewati Eren dengan slowmotion, ia mengambil pedangnya dan segera menyusul bosnya. Sementara Eren tak bergeming, ia masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Betapa tidak? Ia baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dan bernama sama dengannya. Eren semakin tidak mengerti, kepalanya seperti berputar-putar. _

_SRAK_

_Eren menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia mendapati sosok yang familiar di matanya sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. _

"_Armin?"_

_Sosok itu menoleh ke arah Eren tetapi sepertinya ia tak dapat melihat pemuda itu. Eren sadar jika bola mata Armin terlihat kosong dengan warna gelap. Seperti dirasukki sesuatu. _

"_Armin…" lirihnya sebelum semuanya kembali menjadi gelap._

.

.

.

'_Eren, kau harus berhati-hati dengan pemuda bernama Armin itu.'_

"Kau bercanda, dia sahabatku!"

'_Dia akan membunuhmu jika kau lengah sedikit saja.'_

"Armin tidak akan melakukan hal itu kepadaku!"

'_Dia dirasuki oleh iblis dan tubuhnya dikuasai kegelapan.'_

"Dia bukan orang jahat, aku percaya itu!"

'_Tch, terserah kau saja.'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: **_hello_, lama ga ketemu. Maaf buat ff sebelah saya masih seret ide, semoga ff ini ga seret ide. Ini multichap tapi ga banyak-banyak kok chapnya, karena saya ga bisa bikin multichap panjang-panjang. Perkiraan 3 chapter mungkin bisa kurang atau lebih. Alurnya maju mundur biar greget, maaf kalau kurang jelas.

Kembali ke ff, kenapa saya bikin time slip seperti ini? Karena saya suka bikinnya/apa  
terus samurai!AU juga saya liat jarang(sebenernya modus supaya banyak nulis kata "pedang yang beradu"/ambiguoi). Ff ini terinspirasi setelah saya nonton Tokyo Ghoul, telat mungkin tapi saya kepikiran plot ini pas liat lirik lagu openingnya, jadi saya saranin pas baca sekalian pasang lagu opening TG yang pertama. Judul ff ini juga sama kaya salah satu liriknya.

Saya suka supranatural dan lahir lah ff ini. Btw itu si Levi sama Eren jadi semacam mirip Kaneki sama Rize, bedanya di sini Levi adalah arwah yang ngerasukkin Eren dan ngambil alih setengah tubuhnya.

Irvin di sini saya jadiin antagonis walau dia baru muncul di chapter berikutnya hehe. Armin sendiri jadi kaki tangannya.

Buat patung yang bentuknya ga jelas itu, sebenernya bentuk 3DMG tapi karena Eren dkk ceritanya orang modern, mereka ga tau apa itu sebenernya.

"Kenapa ga pake kata 'katana' aja sebagai pengganti pedang?" ―karena 'pedang' lebih ambigu (y)

Oke sekian, silahkan kritik dan saran asal jangan flame. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

**[Special thanks: HaePillow, Michaela Sangster, Aulia McLean, and YOU]**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Eren, kau harus berhati-hati dengan pemuda bernama Armin itu.'_

"Kau bercanda, dia sahabatku!"

'_Dia akan membunuhmu jika kau lengah sedikit saja.'_

"Armin tidak akan melakukan hal itu kepadaku!"

'_Dia dirasuki oleh iblis dan tubuhnya dikuasai kegelapan.'_

"Dia bukan orang jahat, aku percaya itu!"

'_Tch, terserah kau saja.'_

.

.

.

**Who is That Inside of Me?**

T. Supranatural, Drama. Standart disclaimer applied!

_Warning: typos, BL, arwah!Levi, Samurai!AU, time slip, dkk._

(PS: baca sambil dengerin lagu OP Tokyo Ghoul yang pertama).

.

.

.

**2****nd**** Personality: Mask.**

.

.

Eren membuka matanya, ia disambut oleh keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita. Sudah malam dan lampu kamarnya mati, mati lampu kah? Atau memang belum dinyalakan? Dari jendela yang belum tertutup oleh tirai, Eren dapat melihat derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Seragamnya yang masih melekat melapisi tubuhnya basah oleh keringatnya. Nafasnya terengah, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Gila, ia merasa dirinya sudah gila. Ia muak dengan semua yang sudah terjadi. tangannya menjambak rambutnya, membuat surai indah berwarna coklat kayu itu berantakan. Bahkan beberapa helai rambutnya tertinggal di tangannya yang mulai menyampar meja belajarnya, membuat semua benda yang diletakkan di atasnya menjadi berhamburan di atas dinginnya lantai kamar. Teriakan pilu yang terdengar nyaring dari mulutnya diiringi suara gemercik hujan membuatnya terdengar seperti lagu, lagu yang teramat memilukan untuk didengar.

BRAK

Kedua orang tua Eren yang merasa ada yang tak beres langsung saja mendobrak pintu kamar anaknya. Mereka mendapati Eren tengah menangis di tengah kamarnya. Pemuda itu meraung-raung seakan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sang ibu langsung memeluk anaknya sementara sang ayah diam membisu di ambang pintu.

"Eren tenanglah." Carla―Ibunda Eren―berusaha menenangkan anak semata wayangnya.

Eren masih menangis dalam dekapan sang ibu. Malam itu Eren dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diperiksa.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Grisha―ayah Eren―kepada seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata. Rambutnya pirang dan sangat klimis. Wajahnya seperti pemeran _Captain America_.

"Keadaannya baik, sangat baik. Luka kecelakaan pun sudah hampir pulih sempurna." Pria bernama Irvin itu membolak balik sebuah dokumen kemudian melihat hasil ronsen kepala Eren. "Mungkin hanya sedikit stress."

Carla menatap nanar anaknya, ia terus mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Eren yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan mengamuk. "Dia bukan Eren…"

Irvin menoleh cepat pada Carla. "M-maksud anda?" tanyanya terbata.

Air mata Carla mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. "Saat sadar pasca kecelakaan, aku merasa dirinya bukan anakku, Eren Jaegar."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Carla." Grisha berusaha menenangkan istrinya tapi tak dikubiris oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Bangun pagi, membersihkan kamar, berdoa di kuil tengah malam saat hujan turun, itu semua bukanlah Eren yang kukenal." Carla merasa dirinya ingin meluapkan segala kegundahan hatinya saat itu. "Baru tadi pagi aku merasa bertemu dengan Eren."

Irvin tersenyum, mungkin menyeringai. "Tenangkan diri anda, nyonya. Anak anda hanya mengalami stress dan gagar otak ringan akibat sebuah benturan keras. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama." Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian menatap Eren dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat dalam mimpimu saat ini, anak muda?"

.

.

.

_Lagi-lagi Eren kembali mendapati dirinya berada di alam mimpi saat membuka matanya. kali ini ia berada di sebuah rumah mewah ala jaman _edo_. Tepat di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria yang membelakanginya tengah berbicara dengan sosok Armin yang tengah dirasukki sesuatu. Tampak aura hitam menyeruak disekitar tubuh sahabatnya itu. apa benar yang dikatakan Levi jika Armin adalah orang jahat? Tidak, Armin adalah sahabat baiknya. Armin bukan seorang pembunuh dan Eren percaya itu._

"_Armin, kau harus melenyapkan anak itu." pria yang duduk membelakangi Eren angkat bicara._

_Armin hanya mengangguk paham._

"_Tapi berhati-hatilah pada pria bernama Levi, dia adalah samurai yang mengabdi pada Grisha karena berhutang nyawa pada dokter sialan itu." geramnya._

_Armin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya patuh._

"_Karena dia, aku jadi tersaingi sebagai dokter nomor satu di _edo_!" pria itu menyampar gelas yang berisi the hijau dengan kesal. "Susah payah aku menyebrangi samudra untuk memperoleh banyak keuntungan di sini, semuanya sia-sia karena Grisha!"_

_Eren menelan ludahnya. Grisha adalah nama ayahnya sekarang, dan ayahnya di masa lampau? Tunggu, ayahnya yang sekarang tidak bekerja sebagai dokter melainkan seorang penyair sekaligus penulis novel terkenal. Lalu kenapa Armin dan pria itu masih mengincarnya?_

"_Karena kau adalah bagian dari diriku."_

_Eren sontak menoleh, mendapati sosok cebol berkimono hitam itu sedang menatap kedua lelaki bersurai pirang yang tengah merencanakan hal licik. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengannya, tubuhnya juga terlihat tembus pandang sama seperti Eren saat ini. Ia terkekeh mengejek. "Terbalik, kau yang mengambil alih tubuhku."_

"_Tapi sekarang kebalikannya, kau ada di dalam masa lalu. Aku lah yang berkuasa di sini sekarang." Ia melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. Tatapannya masih tak teralihkan pada kedua lelaki pirang tadi._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?" lirih Eren. "Kenapa bukan Jean Kirstein saja yang mengalami ini? Kenapa harus aku?" ia mulai membentak Levi._

"_Kau akan tau semuanya, perlahan-lahan, bocah sialan."_

_Eren terdiam, mereka terdiam, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Dan ketika Eren menoleh, Levi sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Secara tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Eren berpikir jika ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, ia sudah kembali di rumahnya. Namun Eren salah besar, ia justru berpindah tempat. _

_Hutan. Dengan banyak pohon besar dan semak belukar berduri. Tampak seorang pemuda tengah berlatih dengan katana-nya. Ia tampak serius berlatih hingga sosok Levi muncul dan mereka kembali beradu pedang._

_Eren hanya diam memperhatikan dirinya di masa lampau berlatih dengan si cebol Levi. Entah ada apa, Eren mulai merasa jika sosok Levi tidak seburuk dan sejahat yang ia perkirakan. Keren malah, apalagi saat pria itu mengayunkan katana-nya. Apakah dirinya di masa lalu merasakan hal yang sama? Jantungnya mendadak berdetak sedikit lebih cepat._

_Selang beberapa menit, mereka selesai berlatih. Levi pergi meninggalkan anak buahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas sembari memegang erat dadanya._

"_Aku suka, sangat suka sampai rasanya ingin meledak."_

_Eren terteguh mendengar ucapan dirinya di masa lampau, Eren merinding disko. Oh yang benar saja, masa ia menyukai sesama jenisnya di masa lampau? Apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada gadis? Atau di dunia ini pada jaman itu sebagian besar penduduk berjenis kelamin perempuannya sudah terjangkit virus Fujoshi sehingga tidak ada satu pun gadis yang meliriknya? Eren ingin mentertawakan dirinya di masa lampau, ia ingin menyembunyikan fakta jika ia pun merasa berdebar saat melihat sosok Levi. Tidak, ia masih normal, ia masih menyukai gadis!_

"_Harus kusampaikan secepatnya, perasaan ini kepadanya."_

_Eren menoleh pada sosok dirinya yang lain. Bodoh, Eren terus merutuki dirinya yang lain itu. Polos, bego, bodoh, dan sumpah serapah ia muntahkan tetapi percuma karena dirinya yang satu lagi sudah memantapkan hati dan tekadnya, pemuda itu pun mengejar sang pujaan hati untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Eren sendiri mencoba menghentikannya tapi selalu gagal karena tubuhnya tembus pandang saat itu, ia tak bisa menyentuh apapun._

_TAK_

_Seseorang memukul kepala bagian belakang pemuda itu hingga tak sadarkan diri dan ambruk menembus tubuh Eren. Mata Eren membulat saat mengetahui sosok yang memukulnya, Armin._

"_H-hei…" Eren berusaha menggapai sosok Armin yang sedang mengikat tubuh pemuda yang baru ia pukul tetapi tangannya berhenti di udara. Armin mengikatnya kemudian menggopohnya, ia membawanya entah kemana._

_Eren hanya terdiam. Toh ia tak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya tembus pandang. Mencari pertolongan juga ia tak bisa karena suaranya tidak terdengar. Lalu ia harus apa? Membiarkan Amin membunuh dirinya yang satu lagi? Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya di masa lampau._

_Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan. "OI,"_

'Kau bisa mendengarku begitu juga sebaliknya_.'_

"_LEVI, KAU HARUS MENDENGARKU,"_

'Aku bisa mengambil alih setengah bagian tubuhmu._'_

"_KAU HARUS PERGI MENYELAMATKAN DIRIKU DI MASA LAMPAU,"_

'Aku tau, bocah_.'_

"_KUMOOHON SEBELUM DIA…"_

_Sebuah kilat melewati tubuh Eren. Jika diliat lebih jelas, itu bukanlah kilat, Eren dapat melihat wajah gusar Levi yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan turbo menyusul Armin._

'Karena aku adalah bagian dari dirimu._'_

.

.

.

"Irvin dokter yang baik ya?" Carla membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini keluarga Jaegar sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit. Carla masih mengusap kepala anaknya yang masih terlelap pulas.

"Ya begitu lah." Ucap Grisha yang sedang mengemudikan mobil. "Tapi kalau boleh jujur, dia sedikit aneh."

"Aneh?" Carla membeo.

"Awet muda sekali, bahkan wajahnya masih sama persis seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Bagai manusia _immortal_ yang tidak pernah bisa menua."

Carla terdiam, Grisha juga memilih untuk diam dan begitu seterusnya hingga mereka sampai di rumah.

.

.

.

_Levi dihadang oleh beberapa samurai bayaran saat tiba di depan kediaman Irvin. Tetapi hal itu tak membuatnya gentar barang sedikit pun. Ia harus menyelamatkan Eren, karena Eren adalah proirotas utamanya. Eren adalah anak penyelamat nyawanya. Eren adalah anak buahnya yang berharga. Eren adalah seorang pemuda yang ia sayangi. Hanya dengan beberapa kali tebas, Levi memenangkan pertarungan itu walau jumlah lawannya sangat banyak. Hampir 10 orang samurai kelas atas._

_Sementara Eren hanya membuntutinya dari belakang. Tubuhnya masih _transparant_ dan ia hanya bisa menonton. Levi membuatnya kagum, kehebatan serta kelihaiannya dalam mengayunkan katana terlihat sangat hebat di matanya._

"_TOLONG!" suara Eren yang satu lagi terasa semakin dekat. Mereka masih mengikuti sumber suara dan sampai pada sebuah gudang yang terkunci. Levi langsung mendobraknya dan mendapati sosok Eren yang terikat di sebuah kursi besi. Mata serta badannya diikat oleh tali tambang._

_Levi melangkahkan kakinya memasukki gudang tersebut. Bukannya tidak tau jika itu adalah jebakan yang dipersiapkan Irvin, ia hanya memancing orang licik itu keluar. _

_WUSH_

_CTANG_

_Levi langsung mengadu pedangnya dengan milik Armin yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dari belakang. Pedang mereka bergesekkan membuat beberapa percikan api. Armin tampak liar saat itu, tubuhnya sama lincah dengan Levi tetapi ia menyeringai seram. Armin benar-benar dirasuki sesuatu._

"_Armin adalah pemuda tuli yang menjadi persembahan untuk dewa."_

_Terdengar suara pria dari ambang pintu gerbang. Irvin yang tengah menyeringai menyaksikan pertarungan sengit rupanya. "Lalu aku mengambilnya dan membuatnya menjadi sekuat itu. bagaimana, Levi?"_

"_Cih." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_Irvin tertawa dan tawanya menggema pada dinding ruangan tersebut. "Aku akan melenyapkan kalian berdua di sini."_

_Levi mengincar celah untuk menyerang Armin dan melepaskan Eren secara bersamaan. Ia berhasil memotong tali tambang yang mengikat Eren sambil menahan serangan Armin. _

_CRASH_

_JLEB_

_Tali tambang yang mengikat Eren berhasil terlepas bersamaan dengan Armin dan Levi yang saling menusuk satu sama lain. Levi berhasil mengenai jantung Armin sehingga pemuda bersurai pirang itu langsung ambruk begitu saja. sementara ia sendiri tertusuk tepat pada bagian paru-paru kanan. Hal itu membuat Levi nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Eren langsung menggopoh tubuh Levi._

"_M..emalukan."ucapnya seraya menahan rasa sakit yang begitu dahsyat yang menyerang bagian dadanya. Katana milik Armin masih tertancap pada dadanya. Eren sendiri terlalu takut untuk mencabutnya._

"_Bos." Air mata Eren jatuh menetes pada kulit wajah pucat milik Levi. "Jangan pergi, aku sayang padamu."_

"_E..ren, k..au adalah o..orang yang berharga untuk..ku." ucapnya terbata._

"_LEVI! PERTAHANKAN KESADARANMU!" bentak Eren mulai panik._

_Levi memaksakan tangan kanannya untuk bergerak mengelus pipi Eren untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "J..jangan me..nangis bocah…aku..ak..an selalu…bersamamu."_

"_LEVI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN."_

"_b..bodoh, a..ku selalu..bersamamu."_

"_TIDAK." Jerit Eren saat tangan Levi jatuh dan matanya terpejam damai, sangat damai dengan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Sementara Eren menangis meraung-raung._

'Aku akan selalu mendampingimu, di sisimu, selamanya_.'_

_Sementara Eren hanya bisa menyaksikan semua itu dalam diam. Ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Sampai Irvin menembus tubuh _transparant_-nya dengan aura hitam persis seperti Armin._

"_Kali ini kubiarkan lolos, tetapi aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Eren. kau akan hancur di tanganku." Geramnya dengan sorot mata kebencian yang begitu mendalam. Eren tidak tau bagaimana tetapi Irvin menghilang entah kemana._

_Kemudian segalanya berubah kembali menjadi gelap gulita. Kali ini ia berharap kembali ke dunianya._

.

.

.

Eren terbangun tepat jam setengah tujuh pagi. Ia segera menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolahnya dan bersikeras mengikuti pelajaran hari itu meski Carla sudah memaksanya untuk beristirahat mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Eren keras kepala, ia hanya ingin memastikan jika Armin yang dikenalnya bukanlah pembunuh, ia yakin itu seratus persen karena Armin adalah malaikat paling baik hati sepanjang hidup Eren.

'_Bocah bodoh.'_ Begitu komentar Levi pagi itu. setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, suaranya tak terdengar lagi sepanjang hari.

Seperti biasa Eren mendengarkan penjelasan guru biologinya dengan menguap beberapa kali. Oh itu masih lebih baik dari pada Jean Kirstein―teman sekaligus saingan Eren di kelas―yang sudah terlelap ketika guru biologi mereka membuka pintu kelas. Melihatnya saja sudah bikin ngantuk, apalagi mendengar omongannya?

"Uhuk." Armin yang duduk di sebelah Eren terbatuk beberapa kali. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tidak seperti biasanya. Oke, Armin terkenal penyakitan sejak kecil tetapi kali ini keliatan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Armin?" Eren mencemaskan sahabatnya.

"Ya, hanya kehabisan obat. tapi―uhuk―tenang saja karena aku akan mengambil obat dari dokter langgananku pulang nanti." Armin tersenyum pada Eren, seakan mengatakan '_Jangan cemas._'

Eren bernafas lega, ia kira Armin sedang kerasukan atau bagaimana hingga wajahnya sepucat itu. setidaknya ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Armin adalah orang baik.

.

.

.

TOKTOK

"Masuk."

"Permisi dok, obatku habis dan aku ingin meminta yang baru."

Dokter berambut klimis itu menyeringai. "Hei Armin, aku punya obat yang baru."

"Eh?"

"Kau akan menjadi kuat jika meminumnya." Dokter itu mengambil sebuah pil hitam dan memberikannya pada Armin.

"Ini apa?" Armin mendongkakan kepalanya agar bisa menatap dokter langganannya.

"Minum saja dan kau akan sembuh total." Begitu titah sang dokter.

Armin mengangguk dan menurut saja dengan meminumnya, sementara sang dokter tengah menyeringai. Pada name tag-nya tertulis 'Irvin Smith'

"Tunggulah pembalasanku, Levi."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N:** duh ini full sama masa lalu ya haha, maaf kalau _action_-nya kurang dapet. Saya ga jago di bidang itu tapi saya akan berusaha lebih baik pada chapter berikutnya. Ff ini akhirnya fix hanya 3 chapter, jadi chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir.

Lebih pendek dari sebelumnya? Begitulah karena sengaja saya potong untuk chap berikutnya.

Sebenernya sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena ngebuat Irvin dan Armin jadi antagonis di sini. Tetapi peran itu hanya cocok sama mereka, ya hanya mereka. Buat patung yang masih menjadi misteri akan terungkap pada chap berikutnya.

Sebenernya juga saya masih bingung mau buat sad atau happy ending. Mungkin ada saran?

Oke cukup sekian, _SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER_!


	3. Chapter 3

Eren sedang tiduran di ranjangnya, sepanjang hari itu Levi tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bermimpi tentang masa lampau. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur karena teror dari Levi sudah berhenti, tetapi otaknya entah kenapa tidak bisa memikirkan Levi. Suaranya selalu terngiang di telinganya, sosoknya yang sedang bertarung selalu membekas di ingatannya, ditambah lagi ia penasaran dengan nasib dirinya di masa lampau. Eh, Eren menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku memikirkannya?"

DRRT

Ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya berdering. Seseorang menghubunginnya dan Eren sesegera mungkin mengangkat telepon tersebut. Saat itu langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Suara gagak terbang terdengar mengalun, lagu sore hari yang sangat disukai Eren.

"Eh? Ketemu sekarang? Baiklah." Eren menutup teleponnya dengan keheranan. "Tumben." Gumamnya. Ia segera beranjak pergi menemui seseorang. Ia tetap pergi walau ada seseorang yang berkata 'Jangan.' Di dalam hatinya. Ia tetap pergi meskipun perasaannya tidak enak.

'_Bocah merepotkan.'_

.

.

.

**Who is That Inside of Me?**

T. Supranatural, Drama. Standart disclaimer applied!

_Warning: typos, BL, arwah!Levi, Samurai!AU, time slip, dkk._

(PS: baca sambil dengerin lagu OP Tokyo Ghoul yang pertama).

.

.

.

3rd Personality: Reincarnation

.

.

.

Eren berjalan menuju tempat yang dituliskan oleh seseorang pada email yang diterimanya beberapa saat lalu. Ia melihat sosok orang itu tengah menunggunya di depan patung dekat rumah Mikasa. Pemuda itu masih memakai seragam, menunjukkan ia belum sempat pulang untuk berganti pakaian. Senyum Eren mengambang, tangannya melambai-lambai sembari mempercepat langkahnya mendekati pemuda tadi.

"Oi, Arm―" mulutnya mengatup dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada sebuah aura hitam menyeruak dari dalam tubuh sahabatnya. Tidak mungkin, Armin… dirasuki?

Eren mundur beberapa langkah tetapi sosok itu sudah menyadari keberadaannya. Armin menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tampak menyeringai, matanya terlihat hitam pekat dan tampak menggenggam sebuah pisau tajam. Eren mulai berlari ketakutan seraya berteriak meminta pertolongan. Sayang lingkungan di sekitar situ terbilang sangat sepi dan menjerit sekeras apa pun mungkin tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

'_Hei bocah, biar kuambil alih tubuhmu.'_

"Apa?" pekik Eren, setelah itu ia merasa terhempas dari tubuhnya. Jiwanya seperti keluar dari raganya. Gelap, semuanya kembali gelap.

.

.

.

"Hei, sadarlah."

Eren membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati sesosok pria bersurai kayu tengah menatapnya cemas. Ia bangkit perlahan sembari memegangi kepalanya. "Kau siapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau mengenaliku? Bukankah kau sudah menyaksikan semuanya?" tanyanya. Sekilas Pria itu tampak mirip Eren tetapi terlihat lebih tua.

Eren menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Ada apa lagi?" ketus pemuda itu.

"Langsung ke inti saja." pria itu menatap Eren dengan serius. "Kau adalah diriku, kau adalah keturunanku, dan kau adalah wujud reingkarnasi dariku. Karena itu kau mengalami semua ini, bukan tanpa alasan kau mengalaminnya."

"Ini semua sudah direncanakan?" tebak Eren asal.

"Ya," pria itu memberikan jeda. "Semenjak kematian Levi aku selalu mencari tau mengenai iblis yang mengincar nyawanya dan nyawa orang di sekelilingnya. Dan aku menemukan fakta bahwa Levi terkena kutukan tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-17."

"Kutukan?" beo Eren. ia malah semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ia dikutuk karena secara tidak sengaja merusak segel yang mengurung iblis jahat tersebut." Pria itu melanjutkan.

"Kalau begitu mudah saja kan? Tinggal segel iblis itu kembali, beres!"

Pria itu menyela dengan cepat. "Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara dan tidak pernah berhasil. Sampai aku mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan jika yang bisa menyegelnya hanya Levi seorang. Dia yang merusak segelnya, maka ia juga yang harus menyegelnya kembali."

"Dia sudah mati, mana mungkin bisa menyegelnya." Celetuk Eren.

"Kau benar." Ucap pria itu, ia mengelus surai rambut Eren. "Karena itu ia membutuhkanmu, membutuhkan kita untuk menyegelnya. Bawalah iblis itu dan Levi masuk ke dalam patung yang sudah kubuat khusus untuk menyegel mereka. Aku sudah meletakkan abu kremasi Levi di dalamnya."

"Hah? Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Cukup dengarkan kata hatimu."

Kemudian pria itu menghilang bagai debu tertiup angin dan kegelapan kembali menyelimuti Eren.

.

.

.

'_Hei Levi.'_

"Apa?"

'_Keluarlah dari tubuhku.'_

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat, bocah."

'_Ini saat yang tepat. Biarkan aku yang mengambil alih tubuhku dan menyadarkan Armin,_ _kau fokuslah pada iblis itu.'_

"Tch, terserah."

.

.

.

Eren membuka matanya, sosok Armin yang mengejarnya dengan menodongkan sebuah pisau yang siap menusuknya.

JLEB

'_Hei.'_

Eren tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Armin dan melepaskan pisau yang masih menancap tepat di perutnya. Beruntung lukanya tidak begitu dalam sehingga Eren masih dapat tersadar. Ia melempar pisau itu jauh-jauh dan mengunci pergerakkan Armin. Tepat di depan patung aneh yang akan ia sebut sebagai makam Levi. Armin terus meronta hebat tetapi Eren mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menahan Armin.

Sementara itu, Levi pun berusaha mengeluarkan iblis itu dari tubuh Armin. Jika dilihat dari jauh, ada cahaya putih dan cahaya hitam yang sedang beradu dari dalam tubuh Armin dan Eren. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua iris Armin yang semula hitam pekat mulai berubah ke warna asalnya, _shapire blue_. Langsung saja tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu ambruk dan langsung ditahan oleh Eren.

'_Gawat, aku tidak kuat lagi.'_ Batin Eren yang merasa kekuatannya sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Darah segar masih merembes membasahi pakaiannya dan menetes di permukaan tanah. Mereka berdua ambruk dengan Armin menimpa tubuh Eren yang terluka. Eren masih setengah sadar. "Tatakae…" kemudian kesadarannya menjauh pergi.

Levi pun masih terus menggiring sosok itu ke dalam patung. Tidak mudah karena lawannya adalah iblis yang berkali-kali membunuh orang yang dekat dengannya. Tapi kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil, ia berhasil menyegel kembali iblis tersebut.

Hari itu, detik itu, tepat 1 abad setelah ia melepaskan segel iblis jahat secara tidak sengaja. Kini ia berhasil menyegelnya kembali setelah satu abad berlalu. Ia berhasil menyegel iblis itu. Iblis itu telah tersegel bersama dengan jiwanya.

.

.

.

Jari-jari tangannya bergerak, kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk tangan kirinya, infus. Perlahan rasa sakit lainnya datang menyerang bagian perutnya. Ia di rumah sakit?

"Eren sudah sadar!" pekik Carla kegirangan, wanita itu langsung memeluk anaknya. Ia kembali menangis haru karena anaknya sudah sadar setelah koma selama seminggu.

Eren melihat ayahnya ikut memeluknya. Ia juga melirik Mikasa yang menjatuhkan gelas kaca karena begitu bahagia mengetahui sepupu tersayangnya sudah sadarkan diri.

Tidak lama seorang dokter datang, dokter perempuan dengan kacamata tebal. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda ke belakang. Ia lebih tampak seperti ilmuan gila ketimbang dokter.

"Yahoo~ syukurlah kau sudah sadar, anak muda. Luka tusukkan pisau itu berhasil mengenai usus besarmu, tapi tidak apa karena kami sudah melakukan operasi sebagai tindak lanjut mengobati lukamu." Wanita itu membuka sebuah dokumen riwayat kesehatan Eren. "Hmm, ada yang harus kutanyakan pada dokter yang menangani anak ini sebelumnya, ada yang tau dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dokter Irvin Smith menghilang entah kemana sejak sepekan lalu, tepat saat Eren ditusuk oleh Armin." Begitu jelas Grisha. Ia sendiri merasa shock atas kepergian sahabat masa sekolahnya yang benar-benar lenyap tanpa kabar tersebut.

"Hah? Yang benar?" dokter wanita tersebut tampak kaget. "Padahal ada sebuah kata yang tak bisa kubaca di sini." Ia menunjukkan kata tersebut kepada Grisha, Carla, Eren dan Mikasa.

"Huruf latin? Kecil sekali, tak terbaca." Gumam Grisha. "T_ _ n_ _os." hanya itu yang mampu terbaca oleh mata jeli Grisha. Pekerjaannya membuat ia mampu membaca beberapa huruf latin dengan mudahnya.

"Thanatos?" tebak Mikasa yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Sama seperti yang terukir pada pil yang diminum Armin." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Pil yang diminum Armin? Oh iya, Armin dimana? Dia sudah sehat?" Eren bertanya.

Mendadak keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Semuanya sama-sama tidak enak hati untuk menyampaikan kenyataan mengenai keadaan Armin yang sesungguhnya.

"Dia sedang tertidur." Mikasa angkat bicara, ia sedikit menunduk. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis pendiam itu mau banyak bicara.

"Dimana?" tanya Eren lagi. "Dan kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa membangunkannya, Eren." ucap Mikasa lagi, terdengar lebih pelan.

"Eh?" Eren berharap keadaan Armin tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya.

"Armin―" suara Mikasa nyaris tak terdengar.

"―sudah meninggal."

.

.

.

_Kelopak bunga sakura jatuh berguguran mengiringi senyum yang mengembang pada mulut beberapa remaja yang baru saja masuk SMP incara mereka. Upacara pembukaan semester baru saja selesai, tetapi pemuda bersurai pirang baru saja tiba di gerbang sekolah barunya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena terlambat dan kelelahan karena harus berlari dari sekolah menuju rumahnya._

_Eren melirik kasihan padanya, ia sendiri juga baru saja tiba dengan Mikasa, sepupunya. Mereka sendiri terlambat karena Eren bangun kesiangan, dan sebagai sepupu yang baik, tentu saja Mikasa menungguinya untuk berangkat bersama. Berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai pirang tadi, wajah mereka terlihat biasa saja._

"_Kalian terlambat?" tanya seorang wanita muda yang merupakan guru matematika. _

_Ketiganya menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan kemudian menunduk dalam, berusaha menyesali keterlambatannya―tentu saja Eren tidak termasuk karena dia tidak terlihat merasa bersalah sama sekali._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya guru itu kembali pada pemuda bersurai pirang tadi. Pemuda itu tampak sesak nafas hingga wajahnya memerah dan badannya gemetar. "Mau kuantar ke―"_

_Pemuda itu ambruk sebelum guru matematika tadi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Eren dan Mikasa terpaksa membantu wanita itu menggotong pemuda tadi menuju UKS. Beruntung Mikasa terkenal sebagai gadis _tsuyoi_ yang kuat mengangkat barbel 3kg. _

_Ketika sadar, pemuda itu berterima kasih kepada Eren dan Mikasa. Keesokkan harinya pemuda itu memberikan kue buatan sendiri sebagai ungkapan berterima kasih. Sejak saat itu mereka dekat dan memutuskan memasukki SMA yang sama._

_Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bernama Armin Arlert._

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana bisa?" begitu tanya Eren. Tatapannya kosong, tampaknya ia masih belum menerima kepergian sahabatnya.

Dokter wanita yang kebetulan masih berada di sana kemudian angkat bicara. "Perkenalkan nama saya Hanji Zoe, kebetulan saya juga punya kenalan tim ahli forensik yang bertugas meng-autopsi jasad Armin." Hanji memberikan jeda sejenak. "Hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan jika ia sudah meninggal tiga jam sebelum menusukmu. Kami tidak yakin dia yang menusukmu setelah hasil ini keluar, tetapi setelah kami melakukan autopsi dan memeriksa lambungnya, terdapat sebuah pil yang ajaibnya masih utuh. Kami memeriksanya dan pil itu menjadi sebab kematian Armin."

"Pil hitam beracun yang terukir 'Thanatos' di atas permukaannya. Dalam mithologi yunani, Thanatos adalah dewa kematian. Kami yakin pelaku sengaja melakukannya untuk menyembunyikan kejahatannya." Grisha yang pernah membuat novel detektif ikut angkat bicara.

Hanji mengangguk membenarkan. "Kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah Irvin yang merupakan dokter yang menangani Armin sejak kecil, karena sebelum bertemu denganmu ia mengatur janji untuk bertemu dengan Dr. Irvin. Dugaan itu semakin kuat mengingat Dr. Irvin menghilang entah kemana."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Grisha tersulut api karena tidak terima jika sahabatnya dituduh.

"Thanatos yang tertulis pada laporan ini juga menjadi bukti kuat. Tim kepolisian akan memeriksa lebih lanjut mengenai motifnya membunuh Armin dan mencoba membunuh anakmu, Eren." Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia berusaha terlihat tenang. "Informasi yang kuperlukan sudah didapat, saya permisi."

Semuanya terdiam, tampak kaget dan tidak percaya dengan analisa Hanji. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Hanji merupakan seorang dokter sekaligus profiler[1] terkemuka. Analisisnya yang walau terdengar konyol justru tepat seratus persen.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makamnya." Eren membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan yang melanda.

Mikasa menatap saudaranya, kasihan. "Akan kuantar setelah kau sembuh."

.

.

.

Eren dan Mikasa menatap nanar sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan 'Armin Arlert'. Sebuket bunga mawar putih. Sudah satu bulan semenjak kematian Armin dan mereka baru sempat mengunjungi makam sahabat mereka karena Eren perlu waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk pulih dari luka tusuknya.

Mereka tau hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Mereka sudah tau jika sejak kecil Armin memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan penyakitan. Bahkan Armin pernah mengingatkan mereka,

"_Aku bersyukur mengenal kalian, selama ini aku tidak mempunyai teman karena sebagian besar hidupku, kuhabiskan di rumah sakit dan rumah. Dan satu lagi, karena aku tau suatu saat nanti aku akan mendahului mereka menemui Sang Pencipta, aku tidak mau menjadi beban untuk mereka, untuk kalian."_

Ah, Eren merasa air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. Mikasa hanya mengeratkan syal merahnya, cuaca saat itu cukup dingin.

"_Aku sayang kalian, kalian temanku yang paling kusayang."_

.

.

.

"Um, Eren."

Yang bersangkutan menoleh. Mereka baru saja hendak pulang, tetapi Eren tampak masih membawa sebuah buket bunga. "Ya?"

Mikasa menunjuk buket bunga di tangan Eren. "Untuk siapa?"

Eren tersenyum nanar. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang perlahan mendung, seperti hatinya saat ini. Ah perasaanya menjadi campur aduk setelah suara-suara'nya' tidak mengganggu hari Eren seperti waktu itu lagi. "Untuk seseorang yang paling kusayang di dunia ini."

Mikasa hanya menatap saudaranya yang tiba-tiba berhenti saat melewati patung misterius di dekat rumahnya. Eren ingin menginap sementara di kediamannya karena kedua orang tua Eren sedang sibuk dengan sebuah urusan.

Hujan mulai turun. Hanya setitik demi setitik, gerimis biasa. Mikasa mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat dan memayungi Eren. "Kau bisa sakit, Eren. kau harus menjaga kondisimu untuk kepindahanmu minggu depan."

Eren tidak mengubiris perkataan Mikasa. Tangannya meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya di depan patung tersebut, di depan makam Levi. Kemudian pemuda itu terdiam, menangis dalam diam lebih tepatnya.

Mikasa menatap miris sepupunya. Ini kali kedua ia melihat Eren dengan kondisi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kedua orang tua Eren sudah sepakat untuk menitipkan Eren pada kenalan mereka di Jerman sampai jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Mereka menyadari jika Irvin masih mengincar Eren jika anak itu masih tetap tinggal di sana, tentu saja itu akan membahayakan Eren.

"Dia pernah berhutang nyawa padaku, dia seorang penulis juga sama seperti ayah." Begitu kata Grisha ketika ditanyai sang anak mengenai orang yang akan menjaganya selama di Jerman.

Carla menambahkan, "Dia sudah mama anggap adik kandung sendiri karena umur kami tak berbeda jauh. Sebelum hamil Eren, dia tinggal bersama dengan kami tapi dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jerman saat kau lahir." Maksudnya sih untuk meyakinkan sang anak.

Eren hanya melongo sambil menghabiskan makan malamnya. Entah kenapa ia masih memikirkan sosok Levi hingga saat ini. Sepi juga tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara saat sedang bosan, mungkin jika masih bisa berhubungan dengan Levi, ia bisa mengajaknya perang batin?

"Eren?" Carla menatap khawatir anaknya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Mama tau ini sulit, tetapi cobalah untuk bersabar, kau tidak aman jika ada di sini. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, karena kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Ah, Eren terteguh. Meninggalkan Mikasa, makam Armin, teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan, guru cantik di sekolahnya, mamanya yang selalu memarahinya jika bangun kesiangan, ayahnya yang selalu sibuk menulis hingga lupa makan, Eren akan merindukan segalanya, suasana, aroma masakan mamanya, bahkan perdebatannya dengan Jean. Dan yang paling ia rindukan tentu saja, makam Levi.

Besok Eren akan berangkat menuju Berlin. Semua persiapan dirasa sudah matang, selanjutnya tinggal perjalanannya saja.

.

.

.

Eren memejamkan matanya, membiarkan hatinya dikuasai oleh kehampaan. Saat ini ia sudah duduk di dalam pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya menuju Jerman. Sepi, rasanya sangat berat untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya dan keluarganya.

'_Levi, seandainya kau bisa mendengarku saat ini. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang_ _sangat penting.'_

Eren menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

'_Kau sudah berhasil menyegel Irvin. Ia sudah lenyap bersama dengan jiwamu. Aku tau kau_ _mungkin sudah tidak ada di dalam diriku lagi. Aku tau kau mungkin tidak bisa_ _mendengarku lagi, tapi―'_

Eren membuka matanya perlahan kemudian melirik ke arah jendela pesawat, hamparan awan menjadi pemandangannya saat itu.

'―_aku mencintaimu.'_

.

.

.

Fin

A/N: GYAHAHAHA, akhirnya jadi ngegantung gini, jadi gaje malah. Bingung milih kata buat scene terakhir sampe tunda ngetik sehari. Armin meninggal, maafkan saya. Oh ya, mungkin nanti bakal ada sekuel atau prekuelnya tergantung saya moodnya bikin yang mana/apa

Kenapa Eren ke Jerman? Kenapa harus Jerman? Karena saya suka Prussia/oke ini ga nyambung\

[1] Profiler: psikolog kriminal yang mempelajari psikologi dan tingkah laku para pelaku kejahatan. Dalam beberapa kasus sering disebut juga sebagai detektif.

Oke, kali ini ga banyak-banyak jadi _SEE YA NEXT TIME_!

**_Omake_**

Eren tiba di Jerman tanpa membawa barang satu foto pun orang yang akan menjaganya selama di Jerman. Ia hanya diberika selembar kertas berisi alamat rumah orang tersebut, apartemen lebih tepatnya. Jadi Eren memutuskan untuk naik taxi menuju alamat yang dimaksud.

Setelah yakin dengan nomer kamar yang tertera pada kertas yang dibawanya dan yang terpajang di depan pintu sebuah kamar pintu apartemen tersebut, Eren hendak mencoba mengetuk pintu itu.

GREK

Knop pintu diputar dari sisi lain pintu dan pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sesosok pria yang akan menjadi pengasuh Eren selama tinggal di Jerman.

"Eren Jaeger?" suara alto itu menggetarkan hati Eren yang masih tidak percaya dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"kh…" Eren merasa lidahnya kelu sehingga tidak dapat berkata-kata, kakinya gemetar dan wajahnya pucat. Sebagai tambahan, ia hampir mengompol.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu, aku manusia." Begitu ucapnya karena merasa terhina dengan respon Eren.

"k-k-kau memang setan." Ucap Eren terbata. Perasaannya campur aduk antara tidak percaya, takut dan bahagia.

"Sudahi bercandamu, cepat masuk ke dalam." Pria itu membantu membawa masuk koper besar milik Eren. "Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku,"

Eren ingin menangis bahagia saat itu juga.

"Namaku Levi, panggil saja Levi tanpa embel-embel apa pun."

"B-baik bos."

"Bos?"

"E..eh itu.." Eren _speechless_ sementara Levi kembali fokus pada koper Eren.

'_Dia mirip orang yang selalu kumimpikan._' Kemudian Levi melirik Eren lagi. '_Pathetic_.'

.

.

Fin


End file.
